What The Hell!
by LukeBryanFan
Summary: Two SRU officers get taken hostage. What happens when they're locked in a room together? And who is Sam thinking about?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a story I had in mind while me and a friend were talking and joking around with two of the characters. Still working on Spike's Misfortune but wanted to type this one up. Fair warning: may contain SMUT at some point.**

Sam Braddock walked into SRU headquarters and went to the locker room to get changed. He had missed workout due to his car not wanting to start. _Missed seeing him work out. His abs as he pushes that weight up? Mm. _Sam was pulled from his thoughts as the other guys walked in.

"Hey, Samo." Ed Lane, Team One's team leader, greeted. Among those who walked in were Kevin "Wordy" Wordsworth, Greg Parker (the team's sergeant), and Michelangelo "Spike" Scarlatti. Sam looked up from buttoning his shirt and over at his team.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I missed workout. Damn car wouldn't start." Sam explained.

"It's fine, Sam. One of us can give you a ride until your car is fixed." Greg said. Sam nodded as he finished buttoning his shirt up as Greg walked out. _God, I can't get enough of that face. And that smile of his? Makes me want to-_

"Hopefully we have a not so hectic day." Spike said, interrupting Sam's thoughts. Sam finished getting ready and smiled at him.

"Why? Got a hot date, Spikey?" Ed joked. Sam felt a pang of jealousy at the thought. Spike laughed and shook his head. Wordy and Ed stood in front of Spike and looked at him, cornering him by his locker as he was buttoning his shirt.

"Hey, Ed. Is it just me or is he blushing?" Wordy said to Ed. Spike cleared his throat as he finished getting ready.

"Wordy, I think it isn't just you." Ed said. He put a hand under Spike's chin and made him look up.

"Ahh. There it is, the redness to his cheeks. Maybe he's sick? Spike, are you sick?" Spike scoffed and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Maybe he has the lovesick bug." Sam decided to join in. Spike glared his way with a smirk.

"Hey, there's an idea!" Ed said. Spike closed his locker.

"I'm not sick. And the only hot date I have is with Babycakes." Spike answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, we have a briefing to get to." Spike pushed past and walked out. Sam followed behind Ed and Wordy to the briefing room. Greg greeted them all as they came in. Sam took his usual spot by Jules Callaghan. She nudged him and he nudged her back playfully.

"Alright, barring any hot calls, we will be doing patrols. We're going to switch up teams though. Ed and Wordy are Alpha, Sam and Spike are Bravo, and that leaves me and Jules as Charlie. Let's keep the peace, ladies and gents." Greg said.

"Uh, Boss, I think you mean lady and gents." Spike said.

"Oh, come on, Spike. You're a bit feminine." Ed said. Everyone laughed and got up to go patrol. They all got in their teams and Sam started thinking. Maybe I should talk to him about it after shift and see what he says. Sam thought. Spike was looking something up on the computer in the SUV.

"There's a domestic down the street that needs attending to. Want to stop by and see what kind of trouble we can get into?" Spike asked, smiling mischievously. Sam smiled back.

"Address?" Sam asked. Spike gave it to him and he turned down a street to head there.

"You guys be careful. We'll keep tabs on you both as you go." Greg said over their headsets.

"Will do, Boss." Spike said, as he pointed out a store. Sam pulled to a stop and they both got out. They walked into the store and talked to the manager. Manager said the man had left and was just having a bad day, since he knew him personally. Sam told the manager if anything else happened to call. As Sam and Spike went to leave, there was a shot fired from an alleyway across the street and they ducked out of the way. "We've got shots fired at our location, single gunman in an alleyway! We're going to be in pursuit!" Spike informed over the headsets. Sam opened the back of the SUV and they grabbed their MP5s. They took off at a jog to the alleyway where they heard the shot come from. Cautiously, they entered the alley and searched for the gunman. Sam spotted the gunman at the end of the alley.

"SRU! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sam shouted. The man looked back and smiled then booked it straight left. Sam and Spike ran in pursuit. They were led into a bigger alleyway for small delivery vehicles. Their guns went up and they searched as they slowly walked side by side. SCREEEEEECH! Sam and Spike turned around as a van came speeding around the corner on the other end. They had their weapons pointed at it as it came closer. From behind them came another screech. Two vans were coming at different directions. As if reading each other's minds, the pair looked at each other and nodded. Sam turned to the other van, his back against Spike's, and both vans surprisingly came to a screeching stop. About a dozen

men got out of the vehicles, weapons out, and pointed them at Sam and Spike. "Boss, we're in an alleyway. Have a situation here." Sam said.

"Got about a dozen men with high powered rifles." Spike said. He and Sam slung their MP5s behind them and put their hands up.

"We're coming guys. Try not to go anywhere." Greg said.

'_We literally don't have a choice but okay.' _Sam thought, bitterly_._

They could hear the sirens in their headsets. Sam watched as the gunman they were chasing came from a little to the left of the men in front of him.

"Just what I was hoping for. Hello, constables. Disarm them." Said the man. Two men moved forward and started taking weapons off the two. Next, their headsets were taken and tossed in the pile of weapons. "Can keep the vests. We can always shoot in the head or legs. Cuff them." Sam and Spike didn't resist as they had their hands cuffed behind them.

"What do you want from us?" Spike asked after he was spun around to face the leader. The man laughed.

"Why… you're my hostages and asking ME what I want? I want for you two to get into the van here." The man said, gesturing to the van behind him. The two who disarmed the men nudged them forward. Reluctantly, they walked towards the van. The other men from the other van got back in and screeched off backwards. Sam was pushed into the back of the van and then Spike. Two men got into the back with them and went to close the doors. Sam and Spike saw the black SUV's pull up and Greg stepped out.

"BOSS!" Sam yelled. The van doors closed as the van took off. Greg yanked his hat off and threw it on the ground, frustrated that his two team members were taken before they could get there. Sam received a kick to the stomach where the vest didn't cover.

"Sam! Hey! Leave him alone!" Spike shouted. SLAP! Spike's head snapped to the side from the slap. He tried to blink away the black spots that appeared. Suddenly, he had a cloth put over his mouth and smelled the sweet smell of chloroform. Last thing he saw before he passed out was Sam fighting the cloth that was being held over his mouth. The poor man was also in a chokehold. Then, nothing. Sam, on the other hand, continued fighting and holding his breath. He saw Spike had passed out and the man who had knocked him out came over to help the man trying to knock Sam out. The man sent a punch to Sam's stomach, causing him to involuntarily lose his breath so he had to breath in the chloroform. Sam felt his world darkening and within minutes was out. His last thought was: _I hope they find us soon._

**Thanks to my best friend. You the best!**


	2. Chapter 2

Spike woke up with his head pounding and a weight on his chest. He tried to move his hands and found he couldn't move them or his feet. He tried to talk but discovered he was gagged. Spike looked at the weight on his chest and saw that it was Sam. Sam was thankfully still breathing. Spike saw he was tied up and gagged as well . Also they were chest to chest. A door opened and two men walked in. They made their way over to the captives. One untied Spike while the other held a gun to Sam. Then, they left. Spike gently lifted Sam off his chest and lied him down onto his stomach just as gently. He untied and ungagged his friend before taking his own gag out, leaving it tied around his neck. Spike turned and checked Sam over for any injuries but found none. Sam moaned as Spike was checking his head.

"S-Spike?" Sam groggily asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. How are you feeling?" Spike asked. Sam blinked his eyes a couple times before looking at him.

"Fine. No headache or anything broken. You?" Sam questioned with concern.

"Have a bit of a headache but it's going away. No idea where we are or why we're here but it was obviously planned. No way they could have come up with that on the fly. Hopefully the others will find us, soon" Spike nodded and looked around the room. There were a few windows and only one door. Sam stood up and walked to the door. He tried the doorknob and saw it wouldn't budge.

"Sam, it appears that there's no way out. Come sit down." Spike tried to reason. Sam shook his head and kept trying to find a way out.

"There's got to be a way out." Said Sam. Spike shook his head. He checked his pockets and found his phone. He checked it but found he had no service. Spike sighed and turned it off and put it back in his pocket. The door opened and Spike stood up. A man walked in followed by five other men. He walked immediately over to Spike and slammed him against the wall by his throat. "Hey!" Sam said and took two steps over before being grabbed. The man laughed at Sam and watched Spike struggle to get away for a couple minutes.

"You're so pathetic, Scarlatti. You can't get out of this hold, not with how weak you still are from the drug." The man mocked. Spike just made a choking sound as the man tightened his grip on Spike's throat.

"Leave him alone! If you're going to pick on anyone, pick me. I'm not affected by the drug at all, it would be a fair fight!" Sam tried to negotiate. The man chuckled before slamming Spike's head into the wall and letting go. Sam watched as Spike slid down the wall clutching his head. "Spike!" Sam struggled against the two men to get to his friend. The leader snapped his fingers and Sam was let go. He rushed over to Spike as the men left. "Spike? Spike you ok?"

"No, Sam, I'm not ok. I just had my head slammed into a wall. Why did you have to go and say all that?" Spike asked as he clutched the back of his head. Sam tried to look at the wound but Spike pushed him away.

"Spike. Let me see it." Sam said. Spike just glared at him. "I'm sorry, ok. I was just trying to help you."

"Maybe I didn't need your help! Ever think of that?! 'If you're going to pick on anyone, choose me. I'm not affected by the drug'. Really, Sam? What am I, weak? Are you just so much cooler than me that you have to get a word in?" Spike argued. Sam just had a sad look on his face but Spike didn't let it phase him. He was too mad at him. "Well, come on? What is it?"

"Because I li-care. Because I care about you. You're my best friend." Sam said.

"Yeah? Then why did you lead us down that alley without waiting for backup?" Spike challenged. Sam looked at him curiously.

"Because he shot at us." Sam said. There was a loud bang and shouting on the other side of the door. "Cavalry's here." He said. The door flew open and the man from earlier ran towards them. Before either can do anything, Sam was grabbed and a gun was roughly held against his head. In the doorway, Ed and Wordy appeared.

"LET HIM GO! Do it right now and you won't have to serve more time than necessary." Ed said as they entered the room. Wordy went over to Spike and checked him then went back to helping Ed try to get Sam away from the man.

"Nah, I don't think I'll let him go." Said the man. Ed, Wordy, and Spike saw Sam roll his eyes before sending an elbow into the man's stomach. The man doubled over and Sam disarmed him. Ed and Wordy handcuffed the man and Sam looked up just as Spike walked out the room. Sam sighed and followed, Ed and Wordy behind him leading the subject out. They wrapped up and headed to the station where Sam and Spike were told to change before they debriefed. Sam and Spike were silent the first few minutes of changing. Sam broke the silence.

"Spike, I'm sorry I got us into that." Sam said. Spike stayed silent and finished dressing at the same time Sam did. Spike started to walk out but Sam stopped him. "Spike, just talk to me." Spike turned around

"And say what? That I just want to go home? That you fucked up and got us kidnapped?" Spike asked, angrily.

"How was I supposed to know that we would be kidnapped?!" Sam asked. Spike shook his head and turned to walk out. Sam rushed over and turned Spike around and blocked him against lockers. "I said I was sorry, Spike. I should have waited for backup with you. I just didn't want to lose him. Especially after shooting at us." Spike looked at Sam and saw that he was sincere.

"I don't know if I can forgive you for putting our lives in danger, Sam. That could have ended badly. When i saw the two vans, I thought we were going to die. We actually could have died!" Spike said. Sam hung his head and Spike just watched him. "Do you understand that?" He asked. Sam nodded and before Spike could try and leave again, Sam was kissing him. Sam had one hand on his cheek as they kissed. He felt Spike returning the kiss, although hesitant at first, and then pulled away after a few minutes. They looked at each other and Spike visibly gulped before he left. Sam followed after a minute.

At briefing, they didn't look at each other. Once the briefing was over, Sam saw Spike leave quickly. He sighed and went to his car and drove home. Sam took a shower to wash the day away. He looked out the window as he walked into the kitchen and saw that it was raining. '_Great. It matches my mood. Gloomy.' _He thought to himself. Sam looked in his fridge for something to eat. Just as he grabbed a container of leftover chinese, he heard a knock at his door. Setting the container down in the fridge first, Sam walked over to the door and opened it.

"Spike! You're soaking wet. Did you walk here?" Sam asked. Spike just nodded. Sam let him in and ran to the bedroom to grab a towel and a change of clothes. "I know you may not like me right now but here. Don't need you getting sick. Boss isn't that good with electronics, neither is Ed, and the rest of us can barely manage." Spike gave him a smile as he dried his hair off. Sam watched as he walked into the bathroom to change into dry clothes. Sam got out the rest of the leftovers and started heating them up. He set them up on the table and turned around as Spike came out.

"Thanks, Sam." Spike said. They ate in silence and Sam tried not to look at him. Afterwards, Sam was doing the dishes while Spike sat at the counter.

"Sam." Spike broke the silence. Sam continued doing the dishes. "Sam." Spike repeated. Sam

turned around and leaned against the counter. "I don't hate you. Yes, I was upset earlier but I don't hate you. And, well, I … likedkissingyou." Spike said the last thing quicky. Sam looked at him, confused.

"You what?" Sam asked, unsure he heard him correctly.

"I said … I liked kissing you. You're a handsome man, Braddock. I didn't know what to think when you kissed me but I knew I wanted to kiss you back. I took a walk to think and the rain had hit but I still walked and, well, this is where it brought me." Spike said. Sam stared at him, not believing what he just heard.

"You're handsome too, Spike. And I was thinking about you all day. Couldn't get you out of my

mind." Sam admitted. Spike smiled at him.

"So… where do we go from here, Samtastic?" Spike asked with a half grin. Sam smiled.

"Well, do you want to continue this relationship?" Sam questioned. Spike looked down at his

hands.

"I think I would like that very much." Spike said. He looked up to see Sam with a bright smile. Sam leaned across from Spike and pulled him in by his face, kissing him again. When they pulled apart to catch their breath, Spike cleared his throat and stood up. "I better get back home. Ma might be worried."

"Let me drive you." Sam offered. Spike nodded and smiled. They went down to Sam's truck and left for Spike's, holding hands. Sam kissed Spike once more before Spike left. He drove back home, smiling the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took me months to update. Life and marriage got in the way.**

The next day at work, Sam and Spike walked in together. They went into the gym to work out and then went to get changed. They joined the others for briefing.

"Alright. So yesterday we had an interesting call. Let's try not to have that happen again." Greg said. Sam and Spike looked at each other and everyone smiled. "On that note, we'll all do patrol again. Same teams as yesterday. You two no going anywhere without back up. Got it?" Everyone acknowledged and they headed out. Sam and Spike rode in silence. Spike was the one driving today so Sam just looked out the window. An hour after they started patrolling, they got a hot call. Spike sped to the address as Sam informed Greg they were a few minutes out. Once they arrived, they started getting things set up. The control truck showed up and Spike hopped in to try to gain access to the building. Sam got in as well to help him as the rest of the team showed up.

"Boss, trying to gain access right now." Spike said.  
"Alright. Sam, you're Sierra One. Jules, Sierra Two. Ed and Wordy, you're with me." Greg said. Everyone got into their positions and Greg tried getting the situation handled from outside. Sam looked through his sniper scope and tried to get a shot lined up.

"Sierra Two, in position." Jules said.

"Sierra One, in position." Sam said. Sam felt like someone was staring and looked around. Seeing no one he went back to the scope. Sam heard a noise and looked around again. "Hey, guys. I don't think I'm the only one up here. Going to take a look." Sam stood up as he heard Greg say Wordy is on his way. Sam proceeded to search the roof with his handgun. He stepped around part of an air conditioning unit and suddenly someone dropped down on him. The whole team heard the stuggle and Wordy tried to get to him faster.

"This is a set up! Jules, what do you see?" Greg asked. Jules moved her sight to look over at Sam. She saw him struggling with a man before he managed to get the man off him. She saw another man behind Sam.

"Sam! Behind you!" Jules exclaimed. Sam tried to turn around but an arm wrapped around his neck from behind. The first man got up and she saw him wet a cloth. "Boss, they're using chloroform on him."

"I'm almost there. Going as fast as I can." Wordy said. Sam heard him and saw the first guy approaching. He tried even harder to get away from the men. _I can't believe this is happening again _Sam thought to himself. The first man placed the soaked cloth over Sam's mouth. The second man squeezed his arm and Sam had to breathe through his nose to get air in, but that also made him have to breath in the chloroform. Sam felt his legs go weak and the first man pulled the cloth away as Sam saw Wordy burst through the roof door. Sam felt himself being dragged backwards as he tried to stay conscious. He was dragged through a doorway and as the door closed he saw Wordy cuffing the first man. The man dagging Sam laid him down and took his weapons off him. After checking he was unarmed, Sam was lifted up and slung over the man's shloulder. Sam tried to fight but he didn't have any strength. The man walked outside and stopped.

"Let him go." Sam heard Spike say. Sam felt his heart skip a beat at his voice. The man just stood there with Sam over his shoulder. "Sam, you ok?" Sam tried to speak but could only moan.

"Put the weapons down, officers." Said a voice that came from behind Spike, Ed, and Greg. Ed and Greg turned to look and dropped their weapons when they saw they were surrounded. Spike still held his gun on the guy holding Sam. "Now, Scarlatti." Spike felt a gun against his neck and pointed his gun down. The gun was taken from him and the gun against his neck was still held there. A car came pulling up and Sam felt himself falling before landing on his back. He let out a moan as his hands were tied in front of him. "Let's try this again, shall we? Move, Scarlatti. Don't try anything or I will kill him." The man pressed the gun harder into Spike's neck to force him to move. Spike started walking towards the car as the man followed wand kept the gun against his neck. He was shoved against the side of the car and his hands forced behind him. Spike thought of struggling but the man slammed his head against the roof of the car. He slid down as he was let go and his vision blurred as he looked at what was happening with his team. Sam felt himself being dragged by his vest backwards but still couldn't struggle. "Get them in the car." Spike watched with slightly blurred vision as Sam was hauled into the back of the car before he too was grabbed and thrown in. The car sped off with the two inside. After some twists and turns, the car came to a stop. The back doors were opened and the two SRU officers were taken out. Spike watched as Sam was hit over the head.

"SAM!" Spike shouted. He struggled to get to his fellow officer and now boyfriend. He stuggled as he was dragged away and thrown into a van. Sam watched the van speed off just before his viion blurred and everything went black.

Few minutes after the van had sped off with Spike in the back, the team pulled up and saw Sam on the ground. Ed ran over and checked for a pulse.

"He's alive. Has a head wound. Not bleeding but has a knot the size of a baseball." Ed said. The rest of the team checked around for Spike.

"No sign of Spike." Jules stated. Greg wiped a hand over his face. This was the second time the two had been kidnapped...but the first time one had been left behind. A low groan was heard as Ed cut Sam's bonds. The team gathered around their fallen member. "Sam?"

"J-Jules? Guys?" Sam asked. They all nodded and Sam sat up. "Spike? Where's Spike?"

"They got him. We didn't see him." Wordy said. Sam started to get aggitated.

"We need to go find him." Sam said, starting to get up. Ed held him down.

"We'll find him. But you need to relax." Ed said. Sam sighed and Ed helped him up. They all went to the vans and headed to The Barn. Just as they entered the briefing room, Sam's cell phone started ringing. Sam looked at the number before answering it on speaker.

"Braddock." Sam answered.

"_Ah, nice to hear you awake. As you know, we have Mr. Scarlatti with us. Say hi, Michelangelo." _said the man on the other line.

"_AAAGH!" _came Spike's scream. Sam walked away from the table and tried to control his anger.

"_Oh come now. That was just a small flesh wound." _the man said with a chuckle.

"_You just stabbed my thigh!" _shouted Spike. Everyone looked at each other with anger. Sam slammed his hand on the wall to release some anger.

"What do you want from us?" Greg asked. Sam turned back to the phone.

"_To stay away from us. I need Scarlatti to help us and then I may consider letting him go." _said the man.

"May consider?" asked Sam. "You better let him go or so help me-"

"_Hold it, lover boy. You don't get to dictate what I do. This situation is in MY i so choose to keep Michelangelo Scarlatti for longer than so be it. Say bye, Scarlatti!"_ the man angrily said. They heard Spike yelp before the line went dead. Greg told Sam and the others to go home and try to get some rest. As Sam was driving home, he had tears rolling down his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam had just gotten to sleep when his phone rang. He checked the time and saw it was 3am.

"Hello?" Sam asked, sleepily. He rubbed his face as he waited.

"_SAM! ARRRG! DON'T DO IT, SAM!"_ came Spike's scream. _SMACK! _Sam heard Spike moan. Sam shot up on his bed and fumbled for the light.

"Spike?! SPIKE! Hang in there... We'll find you. I don't care what i have to do. I'll..I'll do anything to get you back." Sam promised his boyfriend. He knew they still had the phone to Spike's ear because he could hear Spike's small whimpers.

"_Well. Now that we have you attention, Braddock. You want lover boy here back in one piece, you do as we say." _said the man. Sam got up and started getting his clothes on.

"Anything. I-I-I just want him back safe." Sam stammered. He wanted to kick himself for stuttering but Spike had that affect on him.

"_Good boy, Braddock. Now, first rule. You don't tell your team. Understand?" _the man said. Sam nodded then realized the man couldn't see him and before he could answer he heard Spike yelp.

"YES! Sorry I-I nodded instead of answering. Won't happen again. Just...just don't hurt him anymore." Sam said. He heard the man chuckle and knew he just gave the man a way to control him.

"_Make sure it doesn't. Alright, so what you're going to do is meet at a location. I will text you the location. Don't try to trace the phone. Got that, Braddock?" _the man ordered.

"Yes...yes, sir." Sam said dejectedly. The man chuckled and then he heard nothing. Sam let out a yell and threw the nearest thing at his wall. He cursed himself for giving the man an advantage. After a few minutes, he left his apartment and went to the Barn. Sam went right to the punching bag. He bandaged his hands and started punching it with all his might. He was still there when Ed and the team walked in.

"Sam." Ed said. Sam didn't hear him and continued punching. It took five times before Sam stopped. "How long you been at that?" Sam didn't answer just breathed heavily. "Sam?"

"Since 3:30. I..I gave him an advantage." Sam said, dejectedly.

"Who?" Greg asked. Sam couldn't bring himself to look at his boss.

"Spike's kidnapper." said Sam.

"Sam, you couldn't stop yesterday you were incapacitated." Wordy tried to reassure him.

"He called me again. And I..I let my guard down and he now knows how to get to me." Sam told them. "We were going to tell you, Boss. We only agreed just two days ago on it."

"On what, Sam?" Greg asked. Sam's breath hitched as he lifted his head to look at Greg. They all saw tears in Sam's eyes.

"We just started dating. We were going to tell you but never got the chance." Sam said. "What if...What if we never find him?"

"Hey. Look at me, Braddock." Ed ordered. Sam looked at him as he tried to fight back tears. "We WILL find him. Repeat that back to me."

"We will find him." repeated Sam. The team all gave him a reassuring hug or pat on the back. They all went to the locker rooms to get changed. As Sam was walking into the briefing room, his phone dinged with a text message. He pulled it out and read the message. _Central Park by 10am. Come alone. Tell no one. _The message was followed by a picture of a knife against Spike's neck. Sam could see his partner's face was bruised and a bandage was around his thigh.

"Sam...SAM!" Greg called. Sam jerked his head up and looked at his boss.

"Sorry. Boss. Got a text from my sister and was reading it." Sam lied. He sat through the briefing and when it was time to head out, he ran to the patrol car. Had he paid attention in briefing he'd have heard he was paired with Greg. Sam cursed under his breath knowing he'd have a hard time trying to get away. It was 9:30 now. He had half an hour to get to Central Park or Spike gets injured. "Hey, Boss? Can we patrol Central Park? Feeling like I need to walk around and clear my head."

"Sure, Sam. We'll start there." Greg said. Sam sighed in relieve. He'll make it. He heard his phone ding again and looked at the text. _Lose Parker or else Scarlatti gets hurt again._ Sam looked out the window as they drove. "Everything ok with Natalie?"

"Natalie? Oh. She's ok. Just telling me about something our dad said." Sam said. Greg left it alone.

"You know, Sam, I'm surprised it took you so long to ask Spike out." Greg said. Sam looked at him.

"How did you know?" asked Sam.

"The looks you kept giving him. You always watched him with an affectionate look." said Greg, smiling. Sam smiled backa dn blushed. He didn't think anyone was watching him. They arrived at Central Park and Greg parked the truck. "I'll give you some time alone. Stay in sight and keep that radio on. Ten minutes ok?"

"Ten minutes. Thanks, Boss." Sam said. He got out and grabbed his MP5 and slung it behind him. He entered the park and sighed. He wished Spike was back, that he could tell the team what was going on. Sam was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize he was out of sight of Greg and his phone was ringing. He stopped and answred his phone. "Braddock."

"_Ah. Took you long enough. I see you didn't come alone."_ said the man. Sam was really starting to hate this guy.

"Yeah well, I couldn't. We get paired up every day for patrols." Sam stated.

"_Well. No matter. you're alone now. You see those two men in the middle there?" _the man asked.

"Yes, sir." Sam acknowledged.

"_Good. Now go over to them. They have a little show and tell for you." _instructed the man. Sam heard the call end and he started towards the two men.

"_Sam? Where'd you go?" _Greg asked.

"I'm still here, Boss. Just going to go talk to a couple friends. The two men in the middle of the park." Sam informed. He hated lying but he needed to save Spike.

"_Be careful. Keep that mike on." _said Greg. Sam got in his view and nodded. As he got closer to the men, Sam looked around. He noticed a black pannel van that looked very familiar out of Greg's sight. When he got to the men, the van's side door opened and showed a scene that had Sam's gut wrenching. Spike was on his back, still in his uniform and vest, with a man on top of him and a gun under his chin while a hand was pinning him down by his throat.

"Spike." Sam whispered but the whole team heard.

"_What do you mean, Sam? Do you see Spike?" _Greg asked. Sam couldn't move, not even to nod.

"SAM! RUN! JUST RU-"Spike's yells were cut off by the man holding him down as he pistol whipped Spike. Tape was slapped over his mouth before he could say more. The man put the gun back under Spike's chin, forcing his head into the bottom of the van. As Sam stood there watching, he suddenly saw the two men stalk towards him. Sam went to reach for the gun slung behind him.

"I wouldn't do that, Braddock. Not unless you want you boyfriend killed." one of the men said. Sam stopped what he was doing and let the men take his weapons.

"_Sam! Don't let them take you."_ Greg ordered. Sam nodded and fought the two men. From the corner of his eye he saw Spike flipped the man on top of him over and was wrestling for the gun. Sam heard Greg shouting over the mike and heard his heavy breathing as he ran towards his man. Sam continued to fight and had one man on top of his chest punching him and getting a blow in here and there as he blocked him. The other man pinned his feet down and tied them with some rope. He pulled out more rope and was about to help pin Sam's arms when he was tackled with a shout. Spike had gotten free and had tackled the second man. Sam heard screeching of tires and knew it was the rest of his team coming to help. Spike knocked the man out and grabbed the man ontop of Sam to knock him out. Once he was out, Spike cut the rope around Sam's feet. They heard Ed shouting and they looked to see two men being pulled out of the van.

"It's over. The man that kidnapped us is in custody now." Spike said. Sam nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. They both cuffed the two men as Greg arrived. Once the scene was cleared and Spike checked out, they all headed back to the station. They did a debrief and Sam offered Spike a ride home. Spike agreed and once they were in Sam's car he requested to go back to Sam's apartment. Once they arrived there, Spike grabbed Sam and shoved him into a wall. Sam didn't get tom say a word before Spike started kissing him. Sam returned the kiss and threaded his hands into Spike's hair. Spike pulled away and Sam picked him up and carried him into the room where he laid Spike on the bed and laid next to hin, head on Spike's chest. Both passed out within a few minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Spike woke to the smell of coffee and followed his nose out to the kitchen. Sam heard him patter in and handed him a cup. Spike gratefully took it. They drank the coffee in silence.

"Wasn't sure if I'd be back." Spike whispered. Sam looked at him. "I saw you wrestling with the two men and thought you'd end up with me. I was afraid they'd do like they said."

"What did they tell you, Spike?" Sam softly asked. Spike sipped his coffee and Sam was afraid he'd pushed too far.

"The man how called the shots. He...he said they were going to use you as leverage to get me to do what they want. They wanted me to change files, Sam. YOUR files. The man said he wanted me to change your military file." Spike said. He looked at Sam with fear in his eyes. "Sam, they were wanting me to change it to show you were back to active duty and said once it was done we wouldn't see you again."

"Spike-"

"I could have-no WE could have lost you, Sam. If they had succeeded. I-I-I couldn't have lived with myself if they had. I couldn't think of you being taken from us."

"Spike. It wouldn't have happened. My file is closed and encrypted." Sam assured his friend.

"Nothing is too hard for me to hack. If it came down to your life I would have found a way." Spike said. They fell back into silence and finished their coffee.

Sam and Spike entered the briefing room laughing at a joke Spike had said. Sam stopped short at the sight of the man in the room. Spike noticed Sam go stiff.

"Hello, Samuel. Long time no see." Said the man in the room.

"What do you want?" asked Sam through gritted teeth.

"You will refer to me as General or Sir." Ordered the man, his voice saying not to argue. Sam disobeyed the obvious order.

"With all due respect, I'm no longer under your command. So, you don't dictate what I say." Sam argued back.

"You will still respect me as your father!" said General Braddock as he whirled around with fury dancing in his eyes. Spike unconsciously got between Sam and his father.

"What do you want.._Sir?" _Sam ground out, his anger evident. He stepped farther into the room around Spike.

"I told you to treat me with respect! You ungrateful little bastard!" General Braddock shouted as each word brought him closer to Sam. As he raised his hand to hit an unflinching Sam, Spike stepped in front of him and took the blow. Within a matter of seconds, Sam was on top of his father and was hitting him for all he was worth. Spike was on the ground recovering from the hard smack to his cheek. The rest of the team came running in and saw what was going on.

"You do not get to waltz in here and demand things from me or assault my team or my boyfriend!" Sam said, each word punctuated with a punch to his father's face. Ed, Wordy, and Jules tried to get Sam off his father. Spike waved Greg off and stood up.

"Sam." Spike called out, trying to stop him. "Sam. Sam. SAM!" Sam stopped his assault on his father and Ed and Wordy took the advantage to pull him off. General Braddock quickly got up and glared at his son as he was handed a towel to clean the blood off. "Wasn't his fault. I tried to stop him and took the blow instead of you."

"He still shouldn't have been trying to hit me. He may be my father, but he hasn't earned my respect to call him Sir or General." Sam said.

"What do you want, General? Why come all the way down here?" Ed asked.

"Someone tried to hack into Sam's file, but they got stopped. Right?" Spike stated. General Braddock nodded. Sam looked at Spike as Spike ran his hand through his hair.

"Someone care to elaborate?" Greg asked.

"Boyfriend?" General Braddock asked. Sam looked defiantly at his father, his look saying he'll go for him again.

"Yes. Boyfriend. Got something bad to say, leave. Boss, Spike was kidnapped to fix my military file to say I was active duty again. Not sure why or who." Sam said. Greg nodded and General Braddock growled lowly. "What? Someone beat you to it on bringing me back to the military idea?"

"Spike, anything else you can tell us?" Ed asked, trying to diffuse the heated stance with Sam and General Braddock.

"No. I just know their plan was to take Sam so once I fixed it they could hand him off to their boss. No one mentioned names or anything." Spike said.

"General Braddock, can we request Sam's military file to look at who may behind this?" Greg asked. General Braddock nodded and left the room as he pulled out his phone. Sam sighed and sat down. He grabbed a piece of paper and pulled out a pen but just sat there. Everyone knew he was wanting to write a list of possible people, but there was so many he didn't know where to start.

"Team One, hot call. Shots fired at the shopping mall." Winnie said. The team ran to get ready and headed out. Once they got to the call, Greg assigned positions. He had Spike in the truck and told him to keep the doors locked unless someone knocked. Jules was put as Sierra One and Ed as Sierra Two. Sam and Wordy would cover Greg when he was ready to negotiate. Spike got to work and was just typing when he heard a knock. He immediately grew suspicious and stood up. As he walked toward the door it was wrenched open and two men entered. They put a finger to their lips and motioned to continue what he was doing. The men hid up front and whispered Spike wasn't to alert the others or Ed or Jules would be shot and showed him proof that it would be carried out with pictures showing Jules and Ed in their positions on the rooftops now. Far away photos but enough to keep Spike at bay and do as he was told.

"Alright, Spike, what do we got here?" Greg asked over the mike.

"Unknown suspect. Trying to locate now on cameras." Spike said. Once he found the suspect, he sent the footage to the team's PDAs. "Suspect looks passive right now. But he looks like he could also turn any second. Keeps pacing back and forth."

"Spike, I'm coming in." Greg said.

"No!" Spike shouted. Greg stopped walking.

"Spike, you ok bud?" asked Greg. Spike looked at the two men who nodded and mouthed Sam.

"Yeah. Boss. Thought I lost sight of the suspect. Could really use another hand in here." Spike said. Not unusual for him to ask for help with keeping track of stuff. Greg sent Sam over to help Spike. Spike glanced at the two men who readied their guns. Sam knocked on the door and Spike opened it.

"Hey. So why do you need help? Badass bomb tech can't keep track-oh." Sam said. He nodded at the two men pointing their guns at the two SRU officers.

"Guys, our gunman is coming out. Looks like he's giving up." Greg said.

"Officer Scarlatti, you're to finish what we wanted you to do. Fix Braddock's file or we'll kill one of your snipers. Braddock, drop your weapons and turn around with your hands behind your back." Said one of the men. The two officers did as they were told, and Sam had his hands zip tied behind his back. Sam watched as Spike hacked into his file and got in successfully. He quickly fixed what he was told to and turned to face the men but was met by the barrel of a gun. Spike fell out of his chair and a foot was placed on his chest. Sam tripped the guy and Spike gained advantage. Together, they subdued the two gunmen and Spike cut Sam's bonds. There came a banging at the door to the truck and Spike opened it. Guns were pointing in at them until they assessed the situation and lowered them.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I-I couldn't risk Jules or Ed being shot." Spike apologized. Sam smiled at him.

"I'd have done the same. Don't worry, Spike. I'm not going anywhere. This guy won't succeed in his plan." Sam said. The two men inside the van were taken into custody and the rest of their shift went without a problem. Sam drove home alone after shift and not even five minutes of getting home he heard a knock. He checked and saw it was Spike. He let Spike in and quickly locked the door.

"Didn't want to have you here alone. I know you'd end up eating leftovers from takeout." Spike said. Sam snorted.

"Yeah, like that's why you're over." Sam shot back. Spike smiled and they made dinner together before heading to bed.


End file.
